How Long Was I Gone?
by The Heroes of Olympus Girl
Summary: Leo's worried. He doesn't know how much time had past before the physicians cure was activated. But upon his return, Camp isn't as ople are going missing. Including Leo's closest friends. Will they be able to rescue their friends in time? Or will the captured die? But one of those prisoners is holding a secret that can kill her... (Percabeth,Jasper,Fraze,Neynal,Caleo)


How Long Was I Gone?

**I Do Not Own The Heroes Of Olympus! This is my first story so please go easy on me. I will post new chapters as often as I can. And don't forget to check out IVXLCDM! She is also new (And my bestie) but is an amazing writer, so here goes…**

Chapter 1

Calypso was asleep, with her arms tight around Leo's waist, never letting go. Leo smiled, "Love you too sunshine." He whispered. He looked back and saw her smile. For once in his life, he was completely still. Festus seemed to notice and creaked. Leo sighed and looked down at the rolling blanket of clouds below him. He was tempted to spit over the side, but decided not to less he woke up Calypso. Festus' shuddered and shook in the wind. He would need repairs. But the closest place to him was Camp Half-Blood. The truth? Deep down he was scared. Really scared. How long had he been gone? What if he got there and there are little aqua mans and brainiacs, sparky's and beauty queens? Heck even Zhang's and diamonds. What if they had moved on? Accepted he was dead and went on with their lives? Or worse, he got there and they had lived their lives. And the only place he would be able to talk to them would at a grave.

Festus whirred his teeth and one of his ruby blinked. Leo snapped out of his daze. And his gut clenched. They were close. So close. Festus flew down through the clouds. He was home. Leo never really thought about it, but it was his home. Ever since his Mom died, he moved from place to place. Now he could stay with someone he loved. Calypso moved her head and gasped, "Are we there?" she leaned out to look down. "Just about." He replied shortly gritting his teeth. In the distance the conch horn blew, and he could even hear the excited shrieks of the campers. This was his big comeback, might as well show off. He turned his head to face Calypso, "Hold on tight!" he yelled, grinning. She frowned at him," Valdez what are about to do?" she questioned. His smile grew wider, "Just hold on tight!" he yelled once again. He could practically _feel_ her eyes roll. But she gripped her arms around his stomach and buried her face in his back.

He let out a triumphant," WHO DIED! WHO CAME BACK!" Then Festus' whirled in a spiral toward the round, at the last moment he landed on his hind legs, his head to the sky, shooting columns of fire in the air. All the campers were dead silent. They held weapons, but didn't attack. Clarrise was gripping her spear, the Stolls were going around pick-pocketing everyone in their stupor, and Will was lowering his bow. Leo vaguely wondered if he had spinach in his teeth. He cleared his throat, "Sooooo…. What year is it?" Hey, might as well get the basics. "2016." Leo turned to see Nico Di Angelo. His face was surprised, but he was recovering quickly. Nico had looked like he had aged the most. He was taller, muscular, and was tan. Inside, he sighed. He had only been gone two years. He slid off Festus' back and grabbed Calypso's hand. She slid off and rested her head on his shoulder. There was a collective gasp, and all at once, everyone started screaming. The chaos went on for a good five minutes, and when Leo was sure he was deaf a mighty shout echoed through the valley, "Quiet!" Chiron came through and smiled. He looked down at him and, "You did good my boy." He then turned to Calypso and she straightened. " Lady Calypso, it is a pleasure." She nodded. Leo was about to ask about dinner when a very familiar voice broke the silence. "Leo? Is it really you?"

_Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for reading this. I know it is short but I will try to make the following chapter's longer! Please leave reviews(No flames please) and give me feedback or ideas. I will try to upload the next chapter by 7/9/14. . Also, I want to see how you guys envision me! (I am a girl!) The closest person to my appearance will get a Special Shout Out! ( The last one will be for fun, Shout Outs to those who get the last one right) Thanks!_

_Am I Tan or Pale?_

_Am I Blonde or Brunnete?_

_Am I green eyed or brown eyed?_

_Am I straight haired or wavy haired?_

_Do I play the Violin or the Flute?_


End file.
